Passion en 100 mots
by chizuru300
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de drabble Jisbon. Ici, on entre dans le commencement d'une relation entre Lisbon et Jane. T pour un petit nombre de textes futurs, mais c'est très soft et imagé.
1. Regards pourpres

Titre recueil : Passion en 100 mots

Titre : Regards pourpres

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, me revoilà avec un recueil de Drabble (texte écrit en 100 mots). Déjà dans "Jisbon pourpre" j'en ai écris quelques un et en fait j'adore ça. C'est court, rapide à écrire, bref un plaisir pour mon imagination ^^ . Ici à l'inverse de "Jisbon poupre" il n'y aura que des Drabble et c'est du Jisbon, mais disons, à un "stade supérieur" de ce que serait leur relation. Mais je vous laisse juger :p

Certain drabble sont T mais pas tous, et ceux-là reste très subjectifs, je préciserais si tel ou tel drabble est éventuellement T.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, c'est de la pur romance ^^

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Regards pourpres**

Ils se regardent. C'est un échange si simple, mais il y a tant de mots dans ce silence. Leurs yeux disent tout alors que leurs lèvres sont closes. Il tend la main vers son visage et ses yeux verts ses se ferment. Il approche doucement son cœur près du sien. Et avec une tendre passion l'embrasse.C'est tellement simple, tellement bon de sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau tel un vent de promesses. Mais le désir enveloppe Lison et Jane et ils s'envolent vers un firmament qui n'est qu'à eux.

**The End**


	2. Rêve amoureux

Titre : Rêves amoureux

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou :) voilà un nouveau drabble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Demain je reprends les cours, je ne sais pas trop quand suivront les prochains mais je ferais mon possible pour vous mettre les prochain :) Bonne lecture !

Review : Emmaxjane : Merci beaucoup, j'adore ton enthousiasme :D J'espère que tu continueras d'être au rendez-vous des 100 mots, ça me fait super plaisir que tu suive aussi bien ! et tu as raison, vive l'amour ;D

* * *

**Rêve amoureux**

Je dois rêver. Je suis là, contre le mur de mon bureau au CBI, dans ses bras, et il m'embrasse si doucement. Ses lèvres contre les miennes semblent hésitées, elles me frôlent, repartent… Je n'y tiens plus. Je passe mes mains dans ses boucles et l'attire dans un baiser brûlant. Il se détend, il n'a plus peur que je le repousse. Je sens sa fièvre, ses battements de cœur déraisonnés qui s'affolent pour moi. Il m'enlace tendrement, je suis si bien dans ses bras amoureux.

**The End**


	3. Brûlure

Titre : Brûlure

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Hello :D ça fait un petit temps, mais c'est dur, entre les confiscation d'ordi, les cours... Bref ! J'espère que ce petit Double Drabble va comprenser :P

Bonne Lecture :)

Review :

**cafougnette** : Merci beaucoup :D ça me fait plaisir ^^ (je ne te cache pas être super romantique aussi x) )  
**Pasca** : Mercii beaucoup :D contente que ça te plaise ces petits drabbles (si t'aimes autant je te conseille "jisbon pourpre" y en a plein aussi)

**Emmaxjane** : *arrive avec un grand seau d'eau, asperge Emma* Ca va mieux ? tu t'es remises ? xD mmmuf bon plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup :D Mon intention n'est pas de te tuer, mais si j'y arrive ben au moins on saura que mes  
drabbles sont mortel ^w^ Tes reviews me font super plaisir et je réponds au même titre que les reviews des genre enregistrés sur le site :p

* * *

**Brûlure**

Elle est là, à son bureau, concentrée sur un rapport, ses cheveux sont retenus en arrière, grâce à un chignon qu'elle a fait à la va-vite avec un crayon et qui laisse s'échapper quelques mèches éparses sur ses épaules. Elle est éclairée par la petite lampe de son bureau, seule source de lumière du CBI endormi.

Elle est belle comme ça. Tout simplement belle et Jane la fixe, la contemplant avec admiration, bonheur aussi. Amour peu être.

C'est un sentiment étrange qui le prend à la gorge quand il la regarde. A cette admiration vient se mêler une profonde culpabilité. Et sur son doigt, sa bague semble se resserrer, comme pour lui infliger la profonde brûlure de la honte de la trahison qu'il fait à sa femme et son enfant. Il sait qu'il n'a qu'un geste à faire pour ne plus souffrir. Un simple geste.

Il tourne la poignée de son bureau et entre, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était encore là, si tard. Elle lui demande ce qu'il fait là.

Alors, il pose son anneau sur le bureau, le contourne, éteint la lumière, et murmure dans l'obscurité :

- J'assume.

Avant de déposer sur ses lèvres une douce caresse.

**The End**


	4. Egoïste mais pas trop

Titre : Egoïste mais pas trop

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! un petit drabble pour vous ! en espèrant qu'il vous plaira ^^ . Les prochains seront plus "T" mais rien de bien méchant ! Je reste très implicite ;) en attendant ! Bonne lecture :D

Review : 

**Emmaxjane** : Ah mais du moment qu'il y a un ordi avec une connexion internet à l'hôpital pour me dire que tu t'envoles, je ne suis pas contre xD . On est deux à être tout à fait folles, j'étais tout aussi "fly" quand j'ai écrit le drabble xD . Je reste super contente de voir tes reviews :D elles me font chaud au coeur !

* * *

**Egoïste mais pas trop**

Nous sommes dans le 4x4. Il fait nuit noire, la lune n'est même pas visible, cachée par d'oppressants nuages qui se découpent dans le ciel. Je viens de dire à Jane qu'il devait cesser de ne penser qu'à lui. Je lui ai crier plutôt mais le résultat reste le même il s'est tu et fixe le néant. Et puis, alors que je m'apprête à lui faire des excuses, il se tourne vers moi et sans rien dire m'embrasse. Puis il me demande d'un murmure :

" Est-ce que je peux penser à vous ?"

**The End**


	5. Un désir brûlant

Titre : Un désir brûlant

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : T

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, voici un autre drabble (surprenant de ma part n'es-ce pas ?). J'espère que vous aimerez ! Je précise que c'est du T, rien de bien méchant, mais les petits enfants n'ont pas à lire ;)

Reviews : Emmaxjane : *apporte le défebrilateur: "charger à 300... nous avons un pouls !" * Merci beaucoup :D contente que ça t'ai plus ^^- j'espère que le prochain ne te tuera pas, tu auras des problèmes cardiques après x)  
Pasca : Merci beaucoup :D ça me touche beaucoup :) bisous ^^

bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Un désir brûlant**

C'est le soir nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux. Elle a pris son manteau et son sac, elle est prête à partir, mais moi je n'en ai pas envie. Non je ne veux pas la voir disparaître dans l'ascenseur, alors je vais vers elle et sans un mot, je l'enlace. Elle est surprise, se débat un peu mais fini par se laisser aller dans mes bras. Sans savoir comment, mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Notre échange devient passionné. Nous nous retrouvons dans mon canapé, déjà nos vêtements jonchent le sol. Maintenant nous sommes peau contre peau, c'est merveilleux.

**The End**


	6. Une aube rouge

Titre  : Une aube rouge

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting  : K

Disclaimer : Si The mentalist était à moi le monde serait plus beau

Note de l'auteur :  bonjours bonjour ^^ me revoilà avec un petit texte. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

Review : Emmaxjane : Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord que ça se finisse sur son canapé (ou celui de Lisbon, du moment qu'ils s'amusent xD ). Ravie que mes textes te fassent l'effet d'une drogue xD j'espère que l'effet durera ;)

Pasca : Merci beaucoup Pasca :D tes reviews me font très plaisir !

* * *

**Une aube rouge**

Il est là, près de la fenêtre, il regarde la rue, où passent les voitures, éparses, dans l'aube rouge. Ses cheveux blonds sont décoiffés, son regard azur, un peu fatigué, se perd dans le ciel de la même couleur. Il a une main contre la vitre glacée, sur laquelle s'étend une tache de buée, tout près de sa bouche. Il a un peu froid, il frissonne. Il est un peu perdu.

Elle, elle est allongée. Ses cheveux bruns sont emmêlés et cachent son visage. Elle dort peu être encore. Il n'en est pas sûr. Elle est aussi belle qu'un ange, enroulée dans les draps blancs.

Eux, était-ce une erreur ? Une facilité comme le résultat trop simple de ce jeu de regards, de plaisanteries, de sourires et de colères.

Et elle reste étendue, au milieu de ce lit qui a accueilli ce que l'on pourrait désigner comme de l'amour. Mais il reste un peu perdu.

Elle l'appelle, par son nom, elle se retourne et tend le bras, cherchant de la main sa chaleur.

- Jane…

Alors, il obtempère et vient se glisser contre son corps, au milieu des draps blancs. L'un et l'autre un peu égarés, mais tellement apaisés, qu'ils en oublient le reste.

**The End**


	7. Une pluie de rubis

Titre  : Une pluie de rubis

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting  : T

Disclaimer : Noooon je n'ai toujours pas acheté The Mentalist et Jane :'(

Note de l'auteur : Saluut ! ne soyez pas surpris, c'est juste un drabble de plus. Un peu long par contre, on pourrait dire que c'est un mini OS en fait (plus de 250 mots celon word) mais a ce qu'on m'a dit c'est pas bien grave si j'abuse du nombre de mot. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce terrible écart à la rêgle xD en tout cas, je suis inspiré en ce moment, donc d'autre dans pas longtemps normalement ! bref, Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Une pluie de rubis

Des gouttes de pluies ruisselaient sur les vitres noires de la DS. Elle avait disparue dans la profondeur de la nuit, sa présence ne se décelait que par le bruit de l'eau sur la carrosserie. L'air était lourd et humide, froid. La nature murmurait tout autours, oppressante. Mais qu'en avaient ils à faire ? Déconnectés ils ne voyaient, ne sentaient plus que l'autre. Ses mains brûlantes s'agrippaient à ses boucles blondes, puis lentement entouraient son visage, passaient sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, caressaient sa barbe mal rasée. Son souffle lancinant appelait son prénom, son regard ne lâchait pas le sien. Ils vivaient une harmonie si forte. Entre hésitation et désir, fatalité et devoir, ils avaient fini par se trouver, incapable de comprendre ou de résister.  
Ils s'étaient vu ce matin, deux semaines après que Jane ait quitté le CBI, il était négligé, chemise débraillée. Ils avaient échangé des banalités et puis il était parti. C'était elle qui lui avait couru après, de la colère et des larmes dans les yeux. Yeux qui maintenant étaient brillants de plaisir, d'une lueur particulière, qui lui était destinée, à lui seul. Elle l'avait retrouvé dans sa voiture, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle lui avait tout dit. Tout ce que son cœur portait en silence. Il pleuvait maintenant, la nuit était tombée, et ils s'enlaçaient étourdis.

The end


End file.
